undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 37
Peter was still in the lead of the caravan of cars, as they reached the main roads again more walkers appeared “they must be migrating” said Jess “hopefully out of here” added Peter “where to next?” asked Jess “the church” stuttered Peter “radio Scott and tell him it’s our safest option, the other road was full of walkers” added Peter. So Jess got the radio out of Peters Belt and put it up to her mouth “Scott come in” said Jess, “what’s happening?” replied Scott “Peter’s going to the church, he says it’s the safest option, the other road was blocked off by another herd of walkers” said Jess, Scott took a while to reply “okay, I’ll let the others know, thanks” replied Scott. Eventually the group had about four hundred walkers coming after them. When they came to the road to turn in for the church the fences where up, the group quickly got out of their vehicles and got their supplies, while they were getting everything out of the cars, Laura and John where cutting an opening in the fence for the group to get through, “you sure this is wise?” asked Scott “It’s our only option” replied Peter as he turned around and saw a few walkers “guys, let’s get in” shouted John “come ‘on” said Peter to the group. They got through the fence and Peter and Scott tied it back again with chains just in time as a few walkers from the herd bashed against it. “stay...” said Peter before he stopped and looked ahead “oh no” said Peter “what?” asked Scott “look, that gate’s wide open” said Peter as he pointed to the first gate ahead “come ‘on, stay close, and don’t use any gun fire whatsoever” said Peter. They then walked onwards then as they got to the main gate they saw it broken down and walkers lying dead in the grounds of the church, as soon as they saw this they stopped and turned around and ducted behind the hedge “what now?” asked Nathan “we have to go and see if anyone’s there” said Shannon “we’ll go in there, be careful though” replied Peter “wait, there’s too many of us to go, I’ll stay here” said Scott “you go, I’ll stay” said Jack, Scott then nodded “okay, Jack can stay here with Falco, Judy, Henry, Kitty, Gareth, Garry, Laura and Alice, while you, me, Jess, John, Nathan, Shannon, Michael, Jamie, Andy, Sarah” said Scott “fair enough” replied Peter “remember, no shooting, unless your backed up against a wall” said Peter. Then the ten people walked around the corner and passed the church’s gate, as they walked into the grounds they got out their melee weapons, Peter had his bow and an arrow on it, Scott had his machete out, Jess had here fire stick, John had his baseball bat, Nathan had his machete, Shannon had her axe, Michael had his large crowbar, Jamie had his mini machete, Andy had a metal pipe with a sharp point attached to the end of it and Sarah had her machete pro. As they walked halfway up the driveway they saw a walker emerge from the church “oh Lord” said Peter as he saw an undead Susan walk out of the church “I’m sorry” said Peter as he lifted his bow up and released the arrow, hitting Susan in the head “I’m so sorry, she was a great person” said Sarah “if she’s been bitten, then the rest...” said Scott “we’ll see” replied Peter, then he stopped, “we’ll split up, Scott take Sarah, Andy, Michael and Shannon with you around the back, go into the hall, check every room, in case of any survivors, I’ll take the others into the church” said Peter, he then got out an arrow and shot a walker roaming the grounds “and take any of the walkers out” added Peter. Scott and his group then left, Peter signalled for the rest of them to follow him into the church. As they got to the door they noticed it was being scrapped at “walkers?” asked Nathan “no idea, I sure hope so though” replied Peter, they then walked into the church “no” said Jess as she saw Mark, Rhys, Katy and Phil walking around the church “I’m sorry” said Peter as he shot Katy in the head, Jess then crept around the side of the church, followed by Nathan and he stood up just as Rhys turned around and stuck her poker stick into his eye, Nathan then sliced Mark’s face with his Machete. “Nathan, Jamie, go into the far room, Jess and I’ll take the bell tower, John, you look into the choir room. Everyone walked away to check the rest of the church. In the other hall, Scott took out a walker that was in the male toilets, as they opened the double doors they saw Stephen and Phil where roaming around the grounds with five other walkers, two where on the stage and the other one was on the ground “melee’s only” said Scott as they crept over to the walkers, Scott took out an undead Stephen and Andy took out Phil, then Michael and Sarah went up onto the stage via the side doors they then took them out. After the walkers where gone Scott signalled for Michael to check the room upstairs as the rest of them stood on the stairs, he looked into it and it was empty, he shook his head, Scott then started to walk downstairs, as they all got down they saw a few walkers that had broken the glass door down “they must’ve gone had their fight in this building” suggested Sarah “you three” said Scott as he pointed to Andy Shannon and Michael, “go check in the hall and the kitchen” said Scott, suddenly they heard a door banging from behind them, Scott imminently drew his Glock, Sarah then saw a door stop put up against the door so that it wouldn’t open “someone’s in there, look, they’ve trapped them” said Sarah, “it’s all clear” said Shannon as they came back “be careful, we’ve got something inside here, I’ll open it on three” said Scott “one...two...three” Scott kicked the door stop away a opened the door quickly, they saw inside the tiny box room Ben and Kathryn sitting on the ground looking up at them “Ben?” said a shocked Scott, Ben then collapsed into a heap and Kathryn wasn’t moving. Category: Peters Journey Category: Peters Journey Issues Category: Issues